


A Man's Photo

by Midnightcat1



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell focused on a photo of a man. Inspired by the Superman TAS episode Unity.





	A Man's Photo

I don't own Superman TAS characters.

 

Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell focused on a photo of a man. He continued to carry the photo after he found it on the ground. The man was the last victim for Unity to control. One address on the photo. 

Reverend Amos Howell gasped after he saw the man's grave marker. 

 

THE END


End file.
